An Unexpected Turn of Events
by 8711
Summary: *Story unfinished and indefinitely being put on hold*
1. Prologue

**You guys are awesome.**

**I just wanted to let y'all know how much it meant to me, all your reviews on **_**Completely Crazy Idea**_**. X) I love you all! 8) And I'm ****not**** going to delete any of my stories, so thank you SO much for the encouragement. You guys are amazing!**

**Anywho, I already had some of this written for awhile, and had considered using it in a sequel. Yes, I'm writing it. ;) But it'll be a bit longer before I post the first chapter, so I thought I'd give y'all this bit as a prologue. :)**

**Okay. Here we go...**

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's…"<p>

Phineas stopped as he remembered. He knew exactly where Perry was. _Agent P_ was on a secret mission. He glanced at his brother Ferb, then asked, "Where's Perry?"

He had to. Else the others might suspect something.

It wasn't _very_ hard to pretend not to know, but both boys found it more and more difficult to not worry about Perry. What was happening to him? Was he alright? Was he fighting the not-so-evil, evil doctor? He _was_ just a platypus. Who…actually…_did_ do much.

But later that day, Perry turned up as usual. With relief, Phineas exclaimed, "Oh! There you are Perry!"

Such was the routine for the young boys and their pet platypus. As each day began, Perry would give them a sign to let them know that he was more than a mindless domestic pet. He might stand on his hind legs, give them a knowing smile, sometimes even a rare flash of his brown fedora on his head. Later, however, he would be called on a mission, and the boys would then continue with their days of enjoying summer.

The hardest part was pretending they didn't remember the events of _that day_.

When no one else was around, Phineas and Ferb continually recounted the adventure. It had been the best day of summer yet!

Around the others, however, they had to pretend that nothing happened. They had never met Dr. D, never met their alternate-dimension selves, never traveled through dozens of dimensions, they didn't fight an giant army of Normbots, and they weren't almost killed by a twenty-foot tall robot.

And, (Phineas squirmed with discomfort) Isabella had never kissed him.

All those things that he had never understood, finally made sense to him. The way she acted around him didn't confuse him anymore. And sure, he was trying to make up for it, but it still made him nervous when she was around.

For Perry, the best part about it was the fact that he didn't have to hide his identity anymore. He was able to be _himself_ around the boys. He had always trusted them (it was the OWCA that hadn't), and he trusted them still. He _loved_ the fact that Phineas and Ferb talked to him like he was an intelligent human. Sometimes, Perry let them examine the various devices he used, which thrilled them. They were even able to enhance them (he always let them because they made such great improvements).

However, Perry was still slightly worried that the OWCA would somehow find out, and he would be relocated. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving the boys!

He did hope that eventually it wouldn't _have_ to be kept a secret, but for now, Perry was content.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, yep! There it is. XD I will try to update the first chapter pretty soon. :) So tell me what you think! <strong>

**Again, thank you all so, so much. :)**


	2. Ambush

**Chapter 1: Ambush**

Silently, the platypus padded around the house until he was out of sight. He then stood up on his hind legs, placed his 1940's fedora on his head, and peered around the corner at his owners who were busily working on their latest creation.

He waited.

It wasn't long before Phineas said, "Hey, where's Perry?" while looking over to the recently vacated space on which the platypus had been laying. Smiling at their routine, Perry then opened the door to his secret entrance, and stepped onto the elevator.

As it began to descend, the platypus passed an underground network of passages that looped and twisted around each other. Not a single chute was occupied. This did not concern him however. He was on his way to a briefing, and most likely the majority of the other agents were already in the briefing room.

He clasped his hands behind his back. At last, the elevator came to a halt, and with a _whoosh_ the doors slid to the side, revealing a room filled with a single circular table that stretched its entire length. An assortment of animals already surrounded it, seated in purple chairs, and each wearing a similar brown fedora on their heads. There were about twenty in all.

The head of the table, however, was still unoccupied.

The animals conversed in low growls, purrs and chatters as they awaited the arrival of their boss. Perry quickly slipped into the only remaining seat. To his left sat Pinky the Chihuahua. They briefly acknowledged each other, before Perry continued to skim over the various faces of his comrades.

He saw Agent D the dog, Agent K the kangaroo, Agent E the Eagle, and—to his slight discomfort—Peter the Panda. They exchanged silent, cold stares, before promptly ignoring each other's presence.

After a few minutes, Perry checked his watch. The time was 10:17. That was strange, because Monogram was never late. He glanced at Pinky and gave a questioning chatter. The Chihuahua replied with an equally confused yap.

More minutes ticked by.

Suddenly, there was a _bang_ outside the second door. The room immediately fell silent as the agents turned expectantly. There was another _bang_, and this time the door shuddered inward under some kind of strain. The tension level of the room rapidly increased, and many of the animals jumped up onto their seats, fighting stances ready. Perry, however, remained seated, anxiously watching the door.

Then it crashed to the floor.

In its wake stood three, black-clad figures. Their faces were obscured by masks and dark sunglasses, so that it was impossible to tell who they were. They stood motionless. Impassive. Perry noted that their physiques were similar, except one was slightly smaller than the other two.

And in a split second, the trio leapt into the room and attacked. On instinct, the animals sprang into action and fought back.

Perry leapt up and dove at one of the figures, webbed foot aimed to kick. But with surprising speed, the figure grabbed him by the ankle and spun him around before throwing him across the room. Perry flew through the air before smacking into the wall, and falling to the floor.

Shaking his head to clear it, he was on his feet in an instant, ready for anything.

Or so he had believed.

He watched as Agents L and C leapt onto one of the figure's back, only to be ripped off and thrown down. Pinky bit the smaller figure's ankle, but was met with a kick square in the face. Agent E was about to advance on one of the figures, when it held up a pistol and fired. The eagle was hit in the chest, and he toppled over, where he lay motionless.

Enraged, Perry tried to attack the figure, but again, it lifted and aimed the gun at Perry and fired. The platypus jumped out of the way at the last second, and saw two darts hit the opposite wall. To his right, Agent R was hit and he fell to the ground. Perry knelt over him and pulled out the dart, which he now realized were filled with some sort of green fluid.

They were no match for the intruders. One by one, the agents were being hit with tranquilizers.

There was a blur as the remaining agents realized their dilemma and scrambled to escape. They had dwindled down to six, and were quickly being cornered. Perry did a hand spring out of the way of a torrent of darts and landed between Pinky and Peter, who were still up in action. He chattered frantically at them, and the three turned and made a mad dash to the elevator. But just before they reached the doors, there was a squeal of pain. Whirling around, he saw the two animals fall.

In horror, Perry punched the down button. The doors slid open, and he leapt inside, standing out of the way as a shower of darts flew into the elevator. Then the doors slid shut, and began to descend.

He leaned against the wall, panting.

What had just happened?

Shock and dismay for his comrades emanated within the platypus. Who could _possibly_ take out twenty specially-trained agents in five minutes? Were they members of L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N. sent to destroy them? No, the League of Villainous Evildoers were merely a group of crack-pot maniacs. None of them could match an Agent's skill!

A sickening feeling welled up in Perry's stomach at having to leave his fellow agents. But what else could have done? Everything had happened too fast.

What the _heck_ was going on?

* * *

><p>The figure stepped over the unconscious bodies, ignoring the pain that rapidly blossomed within her own. She brought her wrist close to her face and clicked the communicator on. A face quickly filled the tiny screen.<p>

"Well?" he asked.

"Sir, our mission was a success. However, one escaped."

His eyes widened and he quickly asked, "Which one?"

"The platypus."

There was a sudden explosion of anger from the man on the screen. He banged his fists against an invisible table before him.

"The platypus was your top priority!" he bellowed. "Because of this your mission was a failure!"

"We understand," the female replied. "What are our orders?"

"I have separate assignments for you, while the others are to bring the agents back to headquarters."

The female saluted.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter didn't turn out quite the way I planned it. : I had this entire scene in my head, but when I actually _wrote_ it I failed miserably. -.- Also, I will do my best to update as soon as I can, but I only just finished the second chapter, so they might be a little irregular.**

**Btw, there's a _really awesome_ story called "Back Across" written by Radar180 that I recommend you go read. X) Seriously, it's great! :) **

**I want to thank you all again for being so awesome and encouraging! Y'all are amazing! X)**

****Thanks for reading! :)**  
><strong>


	3. Unexpected

****Yay! New chapter! XD I like how this chapter turned out more than the previous one. I've already started chapter three, so I will hurry to finish that and try and post it tomorrow. ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2—Unexpected<strong>

The secret entrance door opened, and Perry stumbled out, wincing as pain shot through his ankle. It must have happened when the person threw him.

Quickly removing his hat, he flopped onto his stomach.

This situation couldn't be any worse.

He tried to think. He didn't know of anyone or anything that could match an agent's skill. Sure, an army of robots, but this had only been _three people_.

He buried his face in his paws, trying to clear his head. What was he going to do now? He didn't have much to go by if he wanted to track the three figures down, but he had to start somewhere.

Pulling back a layer of fur, he turned on his wrist communicator watch. He tuned it, trying to see if he could contact Major Monogram, or even Carl. But the tiny screen remained filled with static.

Sighing, Perry switched it off. He peered around the corner of the house at the two boys, happily working away at their latest invention. It would be too dangerous if he stayed around. In all likelihood, those people would come looking for him.

And he would _not_ let them hurt his boys. But he couldn't just leave without explaining the situation to them.

Whipping out a pen and notepad, he hastily scribbled a note, then tore out the page and folded it. Again, he peered around the corner, but this time he chattered softly.

Phineas turned upon hearing the noise and said, "Oh, there you—" but stopped when he saw the anxious expression on Perry's face, and the fact that Perry was on his hind legs.

Perry placed the note in the grass, making sure that they saw it, then quickly backed away out of sight. He turned around, about to hurry away, when he bumped into a pair of legs. Looking up, he saw Candace standing over him, no doubt on her continuous mission to bust her brothers.

Perry immediately went onto all fours. Had she noticed?

He was shocked when Candace bent low and roughly grabbed him around the middle, before lifting him up and clutching him tightly in her arms. She didn't say a word, but turned around and headed for the sidewalk, squeezing him so tight that he found it hard to breathe. He squirmed and struggled against her, trying to relay the message that she was holding him too tight, but she ignored him. Gasping, Perry looked up at her face. It was hard and stony, completely void of all emotion. Her eyes were empty, as if she didn't really see.

What was wrong with her?

At first he barely even realized the direction they were heading. Then he looked up and saw the tall, purple building looming closer into view.

* * *

><p>Phineas looked at his brother after their pet stepped out of sight, eyes wide with confusion. The two boys quickly hurried away from their creation, over to where the note lay in the grass. Ferb picked it up and unfolded it, then held it out for Phineas to read.<p>

_Boys,_

_There was an attack on the Agency, and all the agents were captured. I'm the only one who escaped. It's not safe if I stay or am seen with you. Meet me at the park as soon as you can._

P

Phineas looked up, taken aback.

"The Agency was _attacked?_" he exclaimed. The note fell lightly to the ground, unnoticed by either. "C'mon Ferb, we'd better go now!"

Both boys glanced back at their work. They had been making rocket-power bicycles, but suddenly they didn't seem to matter.

Ferb pulled out a remote and pointed it at the yard. The entire ground flipped upside down so that there was nothing but the giant tree.

The two boys then hurried around the corner of the house in their pet's footprints—only to stop dead. Their eyes widened when they saw Candace holding Perry tightly in her arms, heading away from the house.

"Why is Candace taking Perry?" Phineas whispered as they disappeared from view.

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Ferb whispered back. They crept alongside the wall to the front of the house, where they watched Candace walk away, with Perry, unseen, in her arms.

Phineas's forehead crinkled in thought.

"This doesn't make since!" he muttered, looking at his brother. He could tell by his eyes that they were thinking the same thing.

They waited a few moments as Candace got further away, then stepped out and followed at a distance.

* * *

><p>A myriad of thoughts whirled through Perry's mind as Candace's brisk pace came to a halt in front of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.<p>

_Doof_ had ordered the attack?

Candace reached out and pressed the intercom button, and Perry gasped for breath as her grip slackened slightly.

A second later, the door clicked and swung outwards. Candace pulled it open and slipped silently inside. The creek as it closed grew muffled as Candace stepped into the elevator, the doors sliding shut before they began to ascend.

Apprehension filled Perry as the door slid open again, and Candace strode over to the door behind which his nemesis lived.

At first the room appeared empty. All the lights were off, giving it an eerie feel. Suddenly Perry was unceremoniously tossed onto the floor. Shaking himself, he looked up at Candace as she flicked the on-off switch up.

Light flooded the room, illuminating things that he had missed at first.

For instance, in the middle of the room was Heinz Doofenshmirtz, wrists tied to the arms rests of the chair on which he sat, a strip of silver duct tape covering his mouth. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Perry, then they became fearful.

"Welcome Perry the Platypus," said an all-too-familiar voice. Whirling around, Perry found himself facing a tall, white-haired man with a handlebar mustache, who smiled maliciously as he raised a small ray gun and pointed it at him.

It was Major Monogram.


	4. Seeking Revenge

**I _loved_ reading y'all's reactions to the last chapter! XD *****gasp* Major Monogram? **

** Sorry it's taken so long to upload this chapter! :/ It just kept growing and growing, and then I had a lot of school, so I only _just_ finished it!**

**The chapter's pretty long tho, so I hope it makes up for it. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Seeking Revenge<strong>

Bewildered, Perry could only stare up opened-mouthed in disbelief at the man standing before him. With a malicious grin, Major Monogram cocked his gun, which was still pointed at Perry's chest.

"Thank you Candace," he said. Perry's eyes darted to his owner's older sister. Her expression was unreadable as she silently raised her right arm in a salute.

Monogram's free hand went to his pocket, and he pulled out a small remote on which was set many buttons and switches. He clicked a few, and, to Perry's astonishment, Vanessa and Isabella stepped out of the shadows. They walked forward and grabbed Perry by the arms, before dragging him to the chair on which Doof sat. Pulling out a pair of platypus-sized handcuffs, they looped them under the armrest and cuffed his wrists so that he was forced to stand on his feet.

"Isn't this just wonderful?" Monogram taunted. "All of us together? Reunited after the events that transpired on that fateful day? It's ironic…"

But Perry wasn't even paying attention. He stared hard and long at the three girls who stood next to one another, eyes blank, expression hard. It _couldn't_ be what he was seeing…

"Oh, Perry are you putting two and two together?" he sneered, when he saw realization flood Perry's features. "Yes, I'm afraid you're correct: these three girls attacked the Agency this morning."

No. Perry shook his head. Three girls could _not_ take out twenty agents! It was impossible!

"Oh, it's quite true!" Monogram said. "They attacked, took out, and defeated the agents—under _my_ orders."

Perry just stared at him in shock.

Monogram grabbed Vanessa by the arm and roughly pulled her over, forcing her head to the side so that he neck was exposed.

A quarter-sized device was stuck to her skin, just under her ear and next to her jaw.

"This," he said, "helps me control what they do. It's a Devolitionator."

Behind Perry, Doof made a loud noise of protest in his throat.

"Oh, shut up!" Monogram exclaimed. "I already had to silence you once!" But he released Vanessa.

Her expression had not changed, and she appeared completely unaffected by his action.

"With the Devolitionators I can control their every move. I make them do _anything_. Their functions are limitless as long as I have the remote!"

But Perry only had one question rolling through his mind: _Why?_

Monogram seemed to understand, and appeared delighted by Perry's ignorance.

"Well Perry, I'm here seeking revenge."

This statement caught Perry off-guard. His eyes widened. _What?_

"Yes, Perry the Platypus: revenge. Revenge on you and that sorry excuse for an evil scientist behind you. Why?" He drew himself up to his full height. "I am consecutive assistant to Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and also his right hand man!"

Perry's head snapped around to look at his nemesis, who appeared just as confused. He looked at Perry and shook his head in defense.

"Not him!" Monogram exclaimed irritably. "I mean Heinz Doofenshmirtz, evil overlord of the Tri State Area!"

When both Perry and Doof still stared at him blankly, Monogram shouted, "I'm from the other dimension!"

To Doof, this made absolutely no sense. But Perry felt his stomach clench at the words.

Monogram smiled when he saw Perry's fear. "Yes, I was Doofenshmirtz's second-in-command." His face darkened. "Then _you_ entered our realm, unwelcome and uninvited, and because of you two and those brats, Doofenshmirtz was put behind bars! I managed to fool everyone into thinking I was on their side, then broke into he prison to try and bust him out. And do you know what he said?" His voice was growing more and more hysterical. "He said he was _sorry_ for everything he had done, and all he wanted was his choo-choo!" He shouted the last two words. "You brainwashed him! And now all that remains is a group of rebels trying to 'rebuild their lives!' There's nothing left for me to use in that dimension to try and retake the Tri State Area, because Doofenshmirtz self-destructed all the Normbots! Which is why I came here. There are no Normbots in _this_ dimension, but there are plenty of Agents. Animals already trained for combat! With the use of the Devolitionators, I will have an entire army!"

He laughed manically, sounding so much like Doof it was creepy.

"Of course I—"

He stopped, as there was a loud knock at the door. Every head in the room turned to face it.

Monogram growled deep in his throat. He took out the remote again, pressed few buttons, and Vanessa swiftly strode to the door. Seizing the opportunity, Perry pulled a small file out of his hat, unnoticed by anyone except Doof. He discreetly slipped it between the man's fingers, hoping that he would have enough sense to use it. Unable to do anything else, Perry could only wait. He couldn't see past Vanessa, but in a moment, she stomped back into the room, and Perry's heart nearly stopped.

It was Phineas and Ferb. Vanessa dragged them in, gripping them by their upper arms. Eyes wide with shock, Phineas glanced over nervously, and then his expression became slightly relieved.

"Hey, Perry!" he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Well, well, well!" Monogram said. "This makes everything work out much faster. And how did you get here?"

"We...uh, followed Candace after we saw her walk off with Perry," Phineas said. "And we thought it was kind of suspicious when she headed for Dr. D's house…" He stopped abruptly and made a curious face. "Wait, aren't you Perry's boss?"

"No," Monogram growled. "I'm from the other dimension."

Phineas raised his eyebrows. "Then what are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

Monogram merely smiled sardonically. Instead of answering, he turned around strode over to a machine that Perry had not noticed.

It was large, and looked like Doof's very first Inator. Pulling out a second remote, Monogram flicked a switch and it began to whir. A screen on the side lit up, showing the number thirty, which almost immediately changed to a twenty-nine. "Do you like it?" he asked, turning to Perry and Doof. "I brought it over from the other dimension." He turned back to Phineas and Ferb, still held by Vanessa.

"What is it?" Phineas asked curiously.

"Your doom."

The two words resonated in the air. Phineas's expression changed from interest, to shock.

"And I _must_ express my gratitude!" he went on. "You two coming here of your own accord is a _big_ time-saver."

He rotated it so that the very end pointed at the two and boys and the teenager. Then he turned and looked at Perry and Doof.

"No, it was never my intention to actually _harm_ you. I just wanted something that would go a little deeper…like, say…" he indicated Phineas, Ferb and Vanessa. "The ones who mean the most to you."

In that instant Doof leapt up and tackled Monogram. Perry jumped in surprise, not aware that Doof had managed to free himself so soon.

"_No one…_" Doof yelled, pounding on Monogram with his fists, "…_touches…my…daughter!_"

The two men rolled around on the floor, locked in combat. But the machine already read fifteen seconds, and Vanessa remained motionless, still tightly clutching the boys by their arms.

Hastily, Perry lifted the chair Doof had been sitting on and threw it to the ground. It was merely a wooden hardback chair, and it fell apart upon impact with the floor. Hand's still cuffed, Perry ran over to the machine and searched for a self destruct button.

There was none. Ten seconds. Perry clambered up it's side and stood on it, searching for the switch. It didn't have one of those either.

Panicking, Perry leapt down and tried to force the machine away, but it wouldn't budge. He looked over and saw Phineas and Ferb both struggling against Vanessa's grip, but she was too strong, and neither could force her.

Five seconds. In desperation, Perry ran over and jumped onto Vanessa's shoulder. Reaching past her hair, he grabbed the tiny device and wrenched it from her skin.

Vanessa screamed in pain, and immediately released the boys, clutching at her neck. Perry quickly grabbed the boys' hands and yanked them to the ground.

The machine fired just at that moment, sending a beam of red light across the room. Looking back, Perry saw Vanessa pulled to her hands and knees, out of harms way, her wrist clutched by Ferb.

"Vanessa!" Doof cried, looking around. It was all the distraction Monogram needed, and he punched Doof hard in the face. Then he jumped up, grabbing the remote that controlled the Devolitionators, and began to fiddle with it. In response, Candace and Isabella strode forward and grabbed the boys.

"I-sa-sa-bella?" Phineas exclaimed, as she yanked him to his feet, not having noticed her before. The small girl's expression didn't change in the slightest as she held Phineas's arms behind his back. Candace held Ferb's.

"Candace?" Phineas yelled. "Isabella! What's going on? Let us go!"

Monogram walked over and looked down at Perry and Vanessa, who was still clutching her neck. She raised her head and looked over at her father.

"Dad?" she asked confusedly. Her voice acted as a wake-up call, and Doof suddenly sat up. "Dad? What's going on—"

Monogram roughly lifted her to her feet and pressed the Devolitionator to her neck again. Her eyes immediately went blank, and her expression once again became stony.

"Don't try that again," Monogram said. "These Devolitionators are connected to their brain functions. One wrong movement, and it can kill them."

Vanessa leaned down and grabbed Perry's handcuffs, lifting them up so that Perry dangled from them in the air.

"And after that little stunt," Monogram went on, "it appears that we're going to have to take more drastic measures."

"Vanessa?"

Perry's head whipped around, and he saw Doof stand up weakly. He rubbed his bruised temple and blundered forward. With an exasperated sigh, Monogram strode over and banged Doof over the top of the head. Doof fell into a heap at his feet, unconscious.

"Now that that's taken care of..." he began to fiddle with the Devolitionator controls again, and the girls immediately sprang into action.

Vanessa tossed Perry onto the middle of the floor, just as Monogram pressed a button on the wall. A cage fell from the ceiling and landed exactly where Perry lay, imprisoning him.

Perry jumped to his feet and grabbed the iron bars before him, pressing up against them as he watched Candace and Isabella tie the boys to a chair with some rope. Then they dragged the chair in front of the Inator again. Monogram held up the remote and pressed a button, so that it began to whir a second time. The timer started counting down again.

"Well, I hate to leave before seeing the results," Monogram said, "but I'm on a tight schedule." He gave a mock salute, then headed for the balcony, followed closely by Candace, Vanessa, and Isabella. A hovercraft very much like Perry's sat parked beside the pool. He and the girls stepped into it. Then it lifted into the air, and flew away.

Perry immediately began to try and free himself. The Inator would go off at any second. Frantically, he pulled a string inside his hat, and it began to spin just like a saw. He leaned forward, and the hat cut through the metal bars like butter. In a matter of moments he had freed himself.

Then he ran. As fast as his legs could carry him, he rushed over to where Phineas and Ferb struggled, still tied to the chair. He gave one look at the ropes, then realized that he wouldn't have enough time to cut though them. He wouldn't dare use his hat as a saw so close to their skin.

The Inator had only ten seconds.

He looked up at his owners, apologizing with his eyes.

"Perry?" Phineas asked fearfully.

Then the platypus whirled around and ran straight at the Inator.

"Perry!"

But he didn't stop. There were only three seconds left.

With a flying leap, he jumped into the air just as the Inator fired, shooting off a red beam of light which hit him square in the chest.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasps* Oh, no! A cliffhanger! I hate those! ) <strong>**I hope this was worth the wait. Please leave a review!**


	5. Not So Evil

**Chapter 4: Not So Evil**

Doof opened his eyes.

Everything was fuzzy and unclear. His head hurt. Blinking, he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

And then memories of what had just happened crashed in on him. In shock, he leapt to his feet.

"Vanessa?" he called, spinning around the room.

She was nowhere in sight. Neither was Monogram.

"Vanessa!" he screamed. "Vanessa!"

Panicking, Doof rushed to the balcony and looked over the edge.

"Dr. D?"

Doof barely even heard.

"Vanessa!" he sobbed. He crumpled, allowing himself to sink to the ground, overcome with grief.

She was gone. His little girl was _gone!_

"Curse you Major Monogram!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Dr. D!"

This time he heard the shout. He had to slowly force himself to his feet, before finally turning around. He saw the two boys, tied side-by-side to a chair.

"Please, can you help us out of here?" the red-head pleaded.

Doof blinked and merely stared at the boys.

"Dr. D, we need you help! Perry—" his voice cracked, but finally, he managed to whisper, "he's…been hurt…"

Perry the Platypus?

Cautiously, Doof walked back into his living room. All his furniture had been knocked down and strewn across the room, leaving nothing but the chair that the boys sat on, and the Inator.

And laying in front of it was…

Doof gasped and leaned against the wall when he saw the Perry's motionless figure. No. It couldn't be…

He couldn't stop staring. He gulped twice.

"Dr. D?"

Snapped back into reality, he tore his eyes away from his nemesis, and looked at the boys. He was having a hard time comprehending…

Finally, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, hand-held ray gun. He stared at it silently. Why hadn't he remembered it? He could have used it on Monogram…

Swallowing past a hard lump in his throat, Doof held up the weapon and aimed it towards the boys.

He saw their eyes widen in horror. The red-head gasped, then turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut. The green-head made no sound, but simply stared at Doof with intensity.

But Doof's hands didn't even shake as he fired. A beam of light shot out of it. The red-head gave a cry of shock, but found he was unharmed. He looked down, and watched as the ropes that bound him melted away.

Doof had always had superior hand coordination.

The gun fell from his fingers to the floor with a clatter. The red-head stared up at him with wide eyes, before jumping down from the chair and rushing to the platypus.

Doof could only watch as the green-haired boy whipped a stethoscope out of nowhere, and pressed it up against Perry's chest.

Silence. Finally Doof couldn't stand it.

"Is he…is he…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"He's alive," the green-haired boy whispered.

The red-head sighed heavily in relief and bowed his head, so that his forehead lightly rested on the animal.

"You boys," Doof choked, "are his owners?"

The boy lifted his head again and gave a weak smile.

"Yes," he said proudly. "Yes we are."

Doof watched the red-head pick up Perry's hat, which had lain a few inches away, and clutch it close to his chest.

"You two…know?" Doof asked.

The red-head nodded.

"He helped us remember."

At that moment, Doof could almost feel the light bulb go off in his head.

"Wait a minute! He used the Rememberinator on _you_ two?"

The boys looked at each other, then looked back up at the doctor.

"Yes." The red-head pointed to himself. "I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb." He slung an arm around the green-haired boy's shoulders.

"Whoa," Doof mumbled. "Déjà vu-ish."

More silence. The boys simply knelt next to their pet, stroking his fur. Doof looked away, still trying to get used to the idea of Perry the Platypus being a pet…

"Why was Candace and Isabella acting like that?"

It came as a whisper, and Doof almost didn't hear it.

Ferb shrugged. "I don't know," he whispered back.

"They were being controlled."

The two boys looked up at Doof, who continued to look away.

"What do you mean, 'controlled?'" Phineas asked. "Like, against their will?"

Doof simply nodded.

Phineas's mouth hung loosely open.

"What does he want with them?"

Doof didn't respond right away. The answer still didn't make much sense to him.

"He said he wanted revenge on me and Perry the Platypus," he said at last.

Phineas crinkled his brow.

"Revenge for what?"

Doof sighed and scratched his head.

"I don't really know. He said something about another dimension and another me…"

"Yeah, we heard him say he was from the other dimension," Phineas said. "What do you mean, 'other you?'"

"He said he worked for another me in another dimension, and he was my second-in-command."

The boys looked at each other, silently communicating. Then Phineas stood up, still clutching Perry's hat. He walked right past Doof to the open balcony and stopped, then leaned out over the edge. Doof and Ferb both watched him.

Then Doof looked back at his nemesis. He lay on his back, his chest rising and falling slowly and regularly. Without his hat, he looked just like an ordinary platypus. If Doof hadn't already known that it was Perry the Platypus, he would have said it _was_ just an ordinary platypus.

He took a hesitant step forward. Ferb didn't look up, so Doof took another step. Then another, until he stood next to the boy and the platypus. Slowly, he crouched down on his knees. Then he reached out and lightly brushed his fingers against Perry's fur.

That's when Ferb looked up at him with large, mismatched eyes.

Vanessa was gone. Doof wouldn't be able to bear it if Perry didn't make it either.

* * *

><p>Phineas looked out over the Tri State Area, seeing, but not really comprehending.<p>

His sister had been kidnapped, and so had Isabella.

What were they going to do?

Perry would have known. Phineas was sure of that.

He sighed. Turning back around, he saw Dr. D on his knees beside Ferb and Perry. Ferb was silently watching the man as he lightly stroked Perry's fur.

Phineas raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you were Perry's nemesis?" he said.

Doof looked up at him.

"Well, yes…but he's also my best friend."

Slightly taken aback, Phineas looked at his brother, who stared back equal confusion.

"How…how can you be friends as well as nemesises?" Phineas managed to ask.

Doof looked back down at the platypus.

"I…don't know. The whole 'nemesis' thing is really just routine on behalf of our jobs." He paused, then mumbled, "I don't remember how it was that we became friends though."

For some reason, Phineas suddenly felt sorry for Doof. Was this man so lonely that his best friend was an animal, who also happened to be his enemy? And how did Perry feel towards Doof?

After a moment's silence, Phineas asked,

"Vanessa is your daughter?"

He didn't know why he abruptly asked the question. He just wanted to confirm it.

Doof didn't answer at first. Finally, he nodded without making a sound.

With a sigh, Phineas walked over and placed a hand comfortingly on Doof's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dr. D," he said simply.

Doof's shoulders shook slightly. Then the man rose to his feet and looked away.

Despite the terrible situation they were in, Phineas found a small sliver of amusement:  
>Dr. D was supposed to be an evil scientist. Perry was supposed to be a secret agent. They were supposed to hate each other, and yet…they were friends. Dr. D was also a father, who genuinely loved his daughter. And even though the man knew that he had Perry's owners within his grasp, he made no move to imprison them for ransom as hostages.<p>

It was as if he wasn't as evil as he made himself out to be.

He was so caught up in his own musings, that Phineas was slightly startled when he felt a small pressure on his arm. Looking up, he saw Ferb staring at him. The green-head's eyes then shifted down to their pet, and Phineas did the same.

He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw that Perry was stirring.

* * *

><p><strong>One of my favorite things in the movie was the fact that Phineas, Ferb and Doofy had all this interaction, and Doofy was nice to them, and they sort of became friends. X) That's the reason why I wanted and like this chapter. I know it's not very action-y, but more of that will come later. ;)<strong>


End file.
